1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method, system and computer program for automatic management and renewal of a security parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's ever-growing digital world, system security is at a premium. A balance, however, must be struck between the utmost security, and the functionality of the system. Indeed, even the most secure system is useless if it cannot function. Time lost due to security issues can cause inconvenience, and ultimately a financial loss.
The expiration of security parameters (i.e. password expiration, license expiration, secure/private key expiration, secure socket layer (SSL) certificate expiration, cookies expiration, etc.) is a common and reoccurring issue.
Further, security parameters may need to be immediately reset should the system be compromised in some way, be it by malicious or accidental means. Security parameters may also need to be reset across multiple subcomponents. A premium is placed on achieving such a resetting without affecting the working of the solution (i.e. needs to be fast).
As an example, consider an integrated solution on a cloud offered as a service. In such an integrated solution, passwords are heavily relied upon as the mode of authentication at integration points or within the same component (i.e. a database or an application server).
Conventional approaches may not be able to prevent system malfunctions, and may not be able to properly diagnose and respond to those malfunctions that do occur. Hours, if not days, of downtime to identify, fix and update security issues are a price few can afford.